Ça fond les glaçons
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Il y avait tout un tas de petits fantômes qui tournaient autour d'elle - et aucun ne lui appartenait. Recueil.
1. Chapter 1

**26/VIII/11**

* * *

><p>Je crois que c'est la rentrée qui me booste comme ça. La tension doit tellement m'aplatir de partout que je me mets à écrire. J'en ai marre des longs trucs qui traînent et qui traînent et qui me prennent beaucoup trop d'énergie - même si je dois toujours terminer le monstrueux LilyJames. Depuis que je me suis mise à La guerre intestine, je me plais à écrire des OS courts. C'est plus direct, plus choc peut-être. Ca s'écrit d'une traite, c'est vraiment très agréable.

Celui-ci, je l'ai écrit cette nuit, en quelques minutes. Ca a fusé comme c'est pas permis. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais je l'aime beaucoup.

Trois pages Word, c'est tip-top non ? (Ah oui et pardon pour le titre.)

.**  
><strong>

**La fonte des glaces**

.

Ma mère me regarde. Elle a des yeux clairs et tristes, comme un nuage que le soleil n'arrive pas à percer. Sa main passe dans mes cheveux – elle sent la rose. « Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que j'ai aimé » souffle-t-elle.

J'attends. Je suis curieux de savoir qui ma mère a aimé, elle qui n'aime personne.

Mais elle se contente de sourire doucement, de m'embrasser le front et de sortir.

.

Je vis dans un monde où tout est froid. Et ce froid est si intense, si terrible que lentement, il enrobe mon cœur et le fait ralentir, ralentir, jusqu'à l'arrêter tout à fait, meurtri dans sa gaine de glace.

C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère.

.

« C'était un garçon comme toi, Drago. Lui était tout en ténèbres et en rage quand toi tu es fait de lune et de peur. Mais il te ressemblait – ou plutôt tu lui ressembles. Avec ta soif de vivre et ta cruauté patente, et tes rêves de liberté et tes sanglots invisibles, tes hurlements silencieux. Il était courageux, lui, Drago. Il brillait de mille feux brûlants, incendiant ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'aimer. Je t'ai trop aimé Drago et ça m'a gelé le cœur. »

.

Vous vous trompez, mère. Ce garçon et moi n'avons rien en commun.

.

« Il vous a brûlé, ce garçon mère ? »

Elle me regarde. Elle a l'air étonné que je sois encore là, étonné aussi de la question. Elle papillonne des cils, se rappelle enfin.

Elle esquisse un sourire délicatement amer et secoue la tête. Ses boucles glissent sur ses épaules. « Bien sûr que non, Drago. J'aurais fondu, sinon. »

.

Astoria n'est ni de glace ni de feu. Juste jolie. La première fois, ma mère l'a regardée de son air perpétuellement absent. « Elle fera l'affaire, Drago. » Elle a posé sa main sur la joue d'Astoria qui a frissonné et reculé, comme choquée.

Ma mère a souri. « Elle ne fondra pas, ta petite femme, Drago. »

.

Astoria m'a aimé au début et je l'aimais aussi. Elle était charmante, un peu timide et régulièrement rosissante. Elle menait les elfes avec patience et douceur - tout ce que ma mère n'avait jamais été.

Elle s'occupait bien de Scorpius, l'enfant malicieux et paisible qu'elle m'avait donné. Scorpius aussi était tout ce que je n'avais jamais été. Dans un sens, j'avais réussi ce que je m'étais toujours promis : ne jamais reproduire le modèle détestable qu'avait été ma famille.

.

Ma mère nous laissait dans une certaine tranquillité, vivant à l'opposé de nous. Astoria répugnait de la croiser. Moi je n'attendais que ça. Sentir la main de ma mère sur mon bras ou sur ma joue. J'étais de glace, comme elle, son toucher me renforçait et j'avais l'incroyable impression qu'elle m'aimait de toute son âme.

.

Mais ça ne demeurait qu'une impression éphémère, cruellement fausse.

.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce garçon dont vous me parliez, mère ? Celui auquel je ressemble ? »

Lentement, sa tête se tourne vers moi et elle acquiesce. « Vous disiez qu'il était tout en flammes. Vous disiez que vous l'aimiez. »

« C'était il y a longtemps Drago » soupire ma mère en posant son front contre la vitre gelée.

Je la dévisage. Astoria ne m'aime plus. Elle m'a dit que c'était parce que j'aimais trop ma mère et ses secrets.

« Je vous ai gelé le cœur » je murmure. Elle ferme les yeux. En guise d'acquiescement ? Merlin, cette conversation remontait à il y a tellement longtemps. « Il vous a brûlée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rit. C'est un petit son de cloche qui me fait vibrer la tête. « Non, Drago, j'aurais fondu sinon. » La même réponse incontournable.

Je secoue la tête. J'ai la nausée. Sur le guéridon, une photo de mon père nous écoute sévèrement - c'est à lui que je ressemble plutôt, nos physiques ne diffèrent presque pas. Ce garçon n'est qu'une chimère, je ne lui ressemble pas. « Bien sûr que vous l'aimiez mère et que l'aimer vous a brûlée. Il vous a brûlé l'âme. Il n'a jamais cessé de vous brûler l'âme, vous fondez de l'intérieur depuis des années. »

.

Avec ma mère, le silence a toujours été lourd et cinglant, comme un pic de glace qui vous déchiquette la gorge au moindre faux pas, toujours un trop plein de vacarme. Celui-ci était fait de coton et de silence.

« C'est une maladie lente et douloureuse, Drago » finit-elle par chuchoter. Elle me sourit, m'attrape la nuque. Je me laisse faire, les yeux clos. Lentement, doucement, ses lèvres de glace se posent sur mon front.

Elles y restent si longtemps que j'ai la marque de leurs brûlures.

.

J'espère que Scorpius ne sera ni de glace ni de feu, qu'il sera comme sa mère et que l'aimer ne reviendra pas à être maudit.

.

Le Manoir est retombé dans sa morosité habituelle. L'absence de Scorpius donne le champs libre au silence qui revient au grand galop. Astoria m'a quitté – officieusement, en société, nous sommes toujours un couple parfait et amoureux.

J'ai froid. Chaque jour qui passe me donne l'impression d'être le jour le plus froid du monde et puis le lendemain est plus froid que le précédent. Ma mère est une ombre que je ne croise plus guère.

Elle est trop occupée à se consumer.

.

J'ai fait un rêve. J'ai rêvé que ma mère était immortelle et que le jour de mon enterrement, elle jetterait la première poignée de terre et qu'elle s'en irait, éthérée et aérienne et que la brume l'envelopperait toute entière. J'ai rêvé de sa jeunesse éternelle, de son visage lisse comme au premier jour, de ses yeux immenses qui dévoraient le vent et de ses cheveux de soleil.

J'ai rêvé qu'elle dansait, toujours à tournoyer, au bras d'un homme habité de ténèbres et de rage. Leur danse semait des flammes qui rongeaient la neige et ma mère était la plus belle dans les bras de cet homme, le garçon qu'elle avait aimé. Son sourire me coupait le souffle.

Son immortalité la préservait. Elle ne fondait pas.

.

Et je me suis réveillé, tout en sueur. J'ai cherché le corps tiède d'Astoria à côté de moi, parce que j'avais froid, plus cruellement froid que tous les autres jours réunis. J'ai songé un bref instant que j'aurais préféré aimer une femme de feu et qui aurait empêché le maléfice de la glace de totalement m'engloutir – une femme comme Granger tiens.

Et puis, j'ai pensé que c'était absurde, que je devenais fou et je me suis levé.

.

Au petit déjeuner, l'elfe m'a annoncé que ma mère était morte.

J'ai été affreusement soulagé qu'elle ne me mette pas en terre.

* * *

><p>Woala. Simple, sans beaucoup de fioritures, avec Drago et Narcissa - deux personnes que j'adore complètement. Le garçon n'a pas de nom comme vous pouvez le constater. Mais en écrivant, je pensais à Sirius. Libre à vous de choisir qui vous voulez ou de ne pas choisir du tout.<p>

Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres à vous dire. Juste que ça m'a fait un bien fou d'écrire ce truc :)

Bonne journée, moi je vais prendre mon goûter o/


	2. Chapter 2

24/III/12

* * *

><p>Coucou les people !<p>

Ca va dans la casa ? Vous avez vu ce soleil qu'on a ? Oui, même en Bretagne, c'est trop le bonheure sauf que évidemment, on va se ramasser un été des plus pourris. Je suis sûre que je vous surprends avec cet OS. Je saiiiis, j'avais promis un HPDM mais j'ai un morceau qui coince et du coup, ça me bloque drôlement tout le milieu et une partie de la fin. Mais si ça traîne trop, je commencerai à poster, même si je n'ai pas encore fini.

Donc cet OS. En quelques sortes une suite de La fonte des glaces. Une phrase m'a trotté dans la tête toute la semaine, je l'ai écrite sur un bout de papier que j'ai trouvé calé dans les replis de ma carte de Caen (ou Cean selon les gens, mwhaha) et PAF ! j'ai écrit ce petit bout en à peine une heure. Je vous le livre donc immédiatement. Je précise que j'ai une fois de plus (la Team Rocket...) pioché à la fois dans des éléments du livre 7 et du film 7.2. En fans aguerris, vous saurez faire la part des choses :)

Je sais, je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de l'épilogue de La guerre intestine. Je compte le faire, je le jure mais en ce moment, c'est un peu la panade. Il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine de cours avant le début de mes révisions et le concours et les profs trouvent ça vachement rigolo de nous abreuver d'oraux et de devoirs maisons. Donc woala, ces derniers semaines étaient chargées et je m'excuse platement d'être en retard dans mes réponses et de ne donner quasi aucun signe de vie. Mea culpa. Je suis fatiguée - même que j'ai donné mon sang et ce matin j'ai été chez mon osthéo-énergéticienne qui m'a remis toutes mes énergies déviantes en place.

Ceci dit, et je l'avoue un peu en rougissant, je continue de regarder des séries, une pour être plus précise. C'est un délice de se faire un épisode de Chuck avant de dormir, c'est vraiment trop marrant (et comme qui dirait mon frère, "c'est triste un peu des fois"). Enfin bref, c'est mon nouveau amoureux avec Casey qu'est trop tip top et cette pouf de Sarah qu'est méchaaaaaante avec Chuck. Même que je me force à ne regarder qu'un épisode par jour, trop triste. J'ai même mis en pause les Borgia (bien hard quand même, je suis pas sûre de tellement aimer finalement), Once upon a time (qui est quand même une bouse bien grave) et surtout, Vampire Diaries. Oui, mesdemoiselles, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai point eu sous les yeux la face de Damon-le-plus-sexy-du-monde. C'est un drame qui m'empêche presque de dormir. Même que le week-end prochain y a la saison 2 de Game of thrones qui débute et moi je serai dans mes bouquins et que j'en pleure à l'avance.

En parlant de Game of thrones, pour les fanatiques, vous savez que le tome 13 est sorti et que la couverture est magnifique avec Jon et Fantôme et que le bouquin sent super bon et que c'est une torture de passer devant tous les matins. Parce que oui je ne l'ai pas acheté. De une, ça nuirait à mes révisions (la bonne blague) et de deux... les éditions françaises sont vraiment trop des fourbes, à défaut d'être plus vulgaire. Déjà, le bouquin originel coûte une petite vingtaine d'euros mais ces enfoirés là, se disent que c'est carrément plus marrant de découper le bouquin en trois et de vendre chaque partie 18euros avec genre six mois d'intervalle. Je trouve ça excessivement dégueulasse. Et donc pour protester, je me refuse d'acheter le TdF 13 (et aussi parce que le grand format va jurer avec ma collection de poche, ce qui est bien moins noble).

Woala. Je suis donc condamnée à regarder ma carte du Cône Sud, à relire Balzac (même si en vrai je suis dans Thérèse Raquin et que "oh mon dieu, c'est trop pornographique !"), à lire des pages et des pages de théories littéraires incompréhensibles, à sniffer Rousseau et Pasteur et à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le concept de mercantilisme qui dans mon petit cerveau de L étriqué reste un mystère économique des plus obscurs.

BREF. J'adore me plaindre, vous êtes des gens tellement patients et tellement à l'écoute, merci :')

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture (pardon pour le titre...).

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Les coulées de boue.**

**.**

Les gestes de la vieille femme sont lents, précis, mesurés. Elle ne lui adresse pas un regard alors qu'il se trémousse, affreusement gêné. Il a tellement froid ici comme partout.

Elle verse le thé, la main posée sur le couvercle de sa théière, ses poignets nus. Il s'empare de sa tasse aussitôt et en hume le parfum – rien ici ne rappelle sa mère et ça lui tord le ventre de penser que Narcissa est morte, morte et enterrée et qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais.

« Merci » dit-il après un temps de retard et la femme hoche sèchement la tête avant de relever les yeux sur lui.

Le choc lui retourne une nouvelle fois l'estomac et il tressaille quand le visage de Bellatrix s'impose à son regard.

.

Il s'y attendait pourtant – il a presque eu une attaque quand elle lui a ouvert la porte. Mais vraiment, il ne s'y fait pas, il n'arrive pas à se dire que cette femme n'est pas sa tante démoniaque, que Bellatrix est déjà morte, plus décomposée que Narcissa.

.

Il a renversé un peu de thé dans son sursaut. Andromeda se lève et va silencieusement chercher une serviette pour éponger. Drago a déjà sorti sa baguette et réparé les dégâts. Quand elle revient, elle lui adresse un long regard impavide avant de poser l'éponge tout au bout de la table basse.

.

Bien sûr, Andromeda est une vielle femme – elle n'est pas aussi bien conservée que sa mère qui était encore si jeune et si belle au moment de mourir. Mais elle a le visage de Bellatrix tout de même, du moins le visage que s'est imaginé Drago quand il rêvait que Bella était encore vivante, cachée dans une grotte en train de vieillir, de vieillir lentement.

Elle est le reflet vieux de Bellatrix. Drago a l'impression que le monstre est de retour.

.

Il l'accroche des yeux et Andromeda ne bronche pas, probablement habituée que les regards s'attardent sur son visage de Black, aussi âgé soit-il. Confusément, Drago pense à sa mère et à ses tantes et surtout à Bellatrix qui le terrorisait tellement.

« Elle est partie en mille petits morceaux » s'entend-il bafouiller et Andromeda hausse légèrement un sourcil. Ils se dévisagent encore – lui se rappelle du dernier rire de Bellatrix, figé dans l'air pour l'éternité et son visage pétrifiée avec ses yeux qui remuaient et qui cherchaient son maître et sa sœur, et puis boum, des milliers de morceaux de Bellatrix dans les airs.

Il se demande si des morceaux de Bellatrix se sont accrochés sur sa peau, ce jour-là.

.

« Vous vouliez me parler du testament de Narcissa ? » dit soudain cette vieille femme qui est elle aussi sa tante.

Drago acquiesce fébrilement, les doigts crispés sur l'assiette où repose sa tasse. C'est tellement exigu ici, il a à peine de la place pour ses jambes et il a l'impression que le fauteuil va l'avaler. Peut-être que c'est ça finalement – que Bella est bien revenue et qu'elle attend qu'il étouffe dans sa terreur.

« Oui » finit-il par dire. Il lui explique que Narcissa avait de l'argent de côté et qu'elle le lui lègue – pour ses vieux jours a-t-elle écrit dans le testament. Andromeda ne cille pas. Drago trouve ce lègue tout à fait ridicule. Sa tante a déjà de quoi vivre décemment – son petit fils l'adore après tout et même Potter – _Potter_ – s'occupe de la grand-mère de son filleul. Cette vieille dame n'est pas à l'abandon.

« Je n'en veux pas » dit alors Andromeda et Drago hausse les épaules, soudain irrité.

« Il est à vous. Faites en ce que vous voulez. »

La logique voudrait qu'il se lève et prenne congé. Mais les yeux gris de Bellatrix le clouent sur son fauteuil, son fauteuil qui va fatalement finir par le dévorer s'il ne bouge pas.

Mais il fait chaud ici.

.

« Elle n'a fait aucun don à Ste Mangouste ? » questionne Andromeda du bout des lèvres. Drago ne réagit pas immédiatement. Sa mère était d'un tel égoïsme, les patients de Ste Mangouste l'indifféraient plus que tout le reste – il n'ose pas dire autant que son propre fils parce que la blessure est encore trop vive.

Il finit par secouer la tête, un peu sèchement. Le regard de sa tante le gêne. Il regarde autour de lui. Il y a des photos du garçon – Teddy, avec d'autres enfants, tous des Weasley et même Potter est là avec son air d'abruti congénital heureux. Il n'y avait pas de photos de Scorpius dans les appartements de Narcissa et maintenant que Scorpius est adulte, il ne se laisse plus prendre en photo. Drago n'en a plus qu'une toute racornie qu'il garde toujours dans sa poche.

Il reconnaît soudain son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le loup-garou avec une femme aux cheveux roses qui rit et rit et rit en boucle, sous le regard un peu gêné du monstre qui se gratte l'oreille.

.

Bella avait éclaté en morceaux. Et cette fille aux cheveux roses était étendue dans la grande salle, son visage à elle aussi était figé, sans trace de rire ou de sourire, les bras en croix. Drago se souvient que Potter s'est penché sur le corps de cette fille et qu'il s'est débattu pour ouvrir ses bras mais il n'y est pas arrivé. Il a essayé aussi avec les bras du loup-garou et il s'acharnait tellement ce stupide Survivant mais les bras ne bougent plus dans la mort, ils restent ainsi et il n'a jamais pu mettre la main de la fille dans celle du loup-garou.

.

« Je vais faire une donation. » Il acquiesce mécaniquement, les yeux rivés sur les photos. « Pour les patients permanents. » Il tourne enfin la tête vers sa tante et ses yeux s'écarquillent encore quand il croise le regard gris de Bellatrix.

Il tressaille. Il ne s'y fera jamais.

.

Le thé lui brûle les lèvres et la gorge mais il a tellement froid qu'au final ça ne peut être qu'un bienfait. Il aimerait bien partir, vraiment, il attend que la courtoisie la plus élémentaire le lui permette.

« Vous n'êtes pas venue à l'enterrement de ma mère » dit-il soudain. Le silence lui bouffe les entrailles.

« Effectivement. » La voix de la vieille femme est lente, posée. Aucune honte, aucun regret. Il aimerait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre les sœurs Black – pourquoi sont-elles si froides, si tristes, si amères. Bella adorait Narcissa, elle tentait toujours de se coller à elle, elle l'appelait Cissy et ronronnait presque quand sa petite sœur posait les yeux sur elle. Et c'était des yeux froids, vides, lointains. Narcissa n'aimait plus Bellatrix. Et Andromeda parait ne plus aimer personne.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Drago avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher et il se mord aussitôt la langue jusqu'au sang.

.

Elle ne lui répond pas. Il se dit que c'est un secret, comme toute la vie de sa mère. Il aurait presque envie que son père ne soit pas déjà mort – lui aurait su lui répondre. Il boit encore un peu de thé parce qu'il a tellement froid. Distraitement, il regarde l'heure que lui donne la grande pendule derrière Andromeda. Il songe à Astoria qui est partie, qui ne reviendra plus et à Scorpius qui fait sa vie de sorcier loin des Malefoy qui s'étranglent dans leur froideur et pataugent dans leurs secrets.

.

« Il y avait un garçon. »

Drago tend l'oreille et aussitôt, il se rappelle du garçon qui a brûlé sa mère, ce sale garçon qui l'a tuée à petits feux. La voix d'Andromeda est lointaine, elle parait distraite par ses souvenirs et dans le regard gris de Bellatrix, Drago reconnaît le vide qui peuplait celui de sa mère quand elle regardait dehors.

« Un garçon que nous aimions toutes les trois – confusément, inconsciemment, plus ou moins et à peu près. C'était comme une grosse boule de feu qui renversait tout sur son passage – un cyclone de feu qui a fait fondre la glace, craqueler la terre et plier l'acier. »

Elle revient au moment présent et observe Drago – ce grand homme de plus de quarante ans qui parait avoir vécu dix vies éreintantes. Elle se rappelle de sa mère et de son père et de sa fille à elle qui avait les traits de Ted, et un peu de Narcissa quand elle était petite et blonde.

.

« Il était impardonnable ce garçon. Il a aimé les filles Black, il les a aimées de toute son âme et puis soudain, son feu s'est dirigé sur une autre et les filles Black se sont gelées, emmurées dans leur silence. Et finalement, son feu s'est éteint – mais il lui tenait encore la main. »

.

Drago repense à Potter et à sa fureur quand il n'est pas parvenu à réunir la fille d'Andromeda et son monstre de mari.

Andromeda répète : « Il lui tenait la main » et Drago sent grandir dans son ventre une boule de rage destinée à ce garçon de flammes qui a brisé l'unité.

« Il est mort ? » demande Drago, dans un murmure.

Andromeda esquisse un petit sourire – les dernières traces de Bellatrix quittent ce visage si craquelé, si triste et il ne reste plus qu'une vieille dame qui pleure à l'intérieur et qui s'affaisse de partout. La terre se transforme en boue – les larmes dans son ventre dévorent les fondations et altèrent le visage de Bellatrix, le brouillent, le changent en boue et ça coule, ça coule, comme de la glace fondue.

* * *

><p>Et oui, les Black et les Malefoy, on ne se refait pas. Je pense d'ailleurs faire de cette histoire, une sorte de recueil d'OS qui se complètent plus ou moins. Alooors, ici, évidemment, on se situe juste après la mort de Narcissa qui est survenue dans l'épisode précédent. J'avais dit que j'avais à l'esprit le nom de Sirius pour le garçon en question mais au final, Basmoka m'a dit avoir pensé à Franck Londubat. Et du coup, je trouve sa proposition mille fois mieux. Ayant l'esprit extraordinairement fertile (j'ai appris vendredi que le désert de l'Atacama que je plaçais à chaque devoir dans le sud du Cône est en fait au nord... Merlin Merci, il se situe bien dans le Chili, haha) j'ai pensé au pairing proposé par Basmoka, un FranckNarcissa et finalement, ça a fini en un Franck VS les frangines Black. Du coup, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur eux tous avec Lucius aussi et Sirius et Alice mais je bloque à nouveau.

Et ça m'énerve tellement de bloquer que PAF, j'ai trouvé cette suite (la phrase qui a tout débuté c'est le fait que Bellatrix soit partie en mille petits morceaux). Donc ici, le garçon serait plutôt Franck :) D'où les références aux patients de Ste Mangouste.

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais complètement oublié que Andromeda était une vieille personne, du coup ça peut faire bizarre que Drago voit en elle sa tante morte relativement jeune. Mais bon, je pense que c'est un garçon pas mal traumatisé (mais avec des CHEVEUX), un peu dérangé aussi. D'où cette assimilation quasi inconsciente entre Andromeda, Bellatrix et dans une moindre mesure Narcissa. J'adore cette famille de grands malades.

Voilà voilà. Rien d'autres à ajouter, à part que je tombe de sommeil, que je me suis ennuyée toute la journée, que Paul Auster est terrible au final et qu'en plus de ça, je n'ai pas été au ciné depuis une éternité. Une fois de plus le blabla est plus long que l'OS lui-même, dramatique.

Je vous embrasse tous avec passion et dévouement - et m'en vais rêver de Damon-le-sexy-jambon.


	3. Chapter 3

**03/VII/12**

* * *

><p>En l'espace de quoi, quatre mois, c'est fou comme a changé. Déjà j'ai galéré à retrouver mon mdp du coup quand j'ai débarqué sur mon compte, j'ai vu tous ces petits « new » qui clignotaient en vert grenouille et j'ai pensé « WTF, encore des trucs à intégrer ! »<p>

Mais c'est bon, je suis tellement bilingue que j'ai retrouvé le droit chemin pour poster.

Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour mon absence prolongée dans absolument tous les domaines : publication de nouvelles histoires/chapitres, réponses aux reviews, lecture d'histoires comme je l'avais promis à certains d'entre vous, toussah toussah.

J'ai mille excuses. D'abord, évidemment, cette pourriture qu'est la prépa et ce concours débile – que j'ai gaiement raté. Après les épreuves, j'avais une semaine pour me remettre avant de retourner en cours préparer un pseudo oral pour la suite des évènements. Sauf qu'un truc nous ait tombé sur la gueule à ma famille et moi, ce qui fait que j'ai pas mal déconnecté de la vie en générale. Point bénéfique : les week-ends prolongés que ça m'a offert pendant le mois de mai.

Ensuite évidemment, la fin des cours tant attendue, la libération, la fatigue de ces deux dernières années (je ne blague pas, je fonctionne au ralenti, mes neurones sont DEAD) et surtout, SURTOUT, toutes ces soirées ratées à rattraper. J'ai donc passé dix jours de joyeuses beuveries, de nuits blanches et de journées à comater et c'est donc particulièrement en forme que je me présente devant vous, aujourd'hui.

Quoi d'autres dans ma vie ? C'est désormais certain, je vais en fac d'histoire et je suis super heureuse de retrouver des étudiants normaux. J'ai aussi trouvé un logement, une chambre qui est plus petite que ma chambre chez mes parents. Je vous dis pas comment mon appart' de cette année va me manquer…. Et sinon, J'AI EU UN BEBE CHAT o/ Oui c'est le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle, le plus blagueur, le plus adorable, le plus sexy de tous. Avec sa toison dorée, il ressemble à un royal Lion King de la savane et avec ses yeux verts-bleus et ses longs cils blancs qui giclent comme des bébés sauterelles et son M majestueux entre les deux yeux et ses petites chaussettes blanches qui le font briller dans la nuit, il est MAGNIFIQUE.

(En vrai, c'est juste un p'tit rouquin, tellement débile qu'il peut passer trois siècles à bouffer sa gueue, l'air de dire, « ohmagad, je suis sans cesse poursuivi par ce vermisseau orange carotte ! » Trop adorable.)

Voilà je pourrais parler encore fort longtemps de mon bébé chat trop canon (qui s'appelle actuellement Missah car il y a une certaine ressemblance avec Jar Jar Binks et Missah content quoi) mais je vais m'arrêter là avant de passer pour une grande tarée.

Juste un mot avant de revenir à ce recueil : DAMON. Okay, Damon sauve la série parce que bordel, c'est quoi cette fin ? Ils ont aimé Twilight ou quoi ? Enfin bref, là où toutes mes copines ont dit « han mon dieu, Margaux, si tu voyais cette fin, c'est so epic » gnagnagna, c'ta mère le porc épic. J'ai été tellement déçue par TVD que je me retiens de pleurer.

Car vous savez ce qui est épique véritablement ? Game of thrones. Pour les incultes, foncez regarder cette série et lire cette saga parce que c'est ma bible, okaych. Même le chaton en a bouffé (mais je lui ai caché les yeux, certaines scènes l'auraient marqué à vie).

Voilà voilà. Sinon, niveau livres, American psycho, c'est de la folie pure, le dernier Follett est nul à pleurer, la Beauvoir à part faire des ménages à 3 avec son mec, n'a pas écrit un truc terrible dans L'invitée, Le docteur Jivago me fait toujours de l'oeil et j'ai commencé Nana parce que voilà.

Le cinéma, y a trop de trucs à dire (Avengers, Barbara, Trishna, Madagascar 3, Dark Shadows, My week with Marilyn, Age de glace 4, Sur la route, Blanche Neige qui a les dents qui ressortent façon castor et son alcoolique de prince chasseur - on a percé le secret du baiser qui réveille : l'haleine au whisky) mais mon frère a été le meilleur frère du monde en m'emmenant voir Le roi lion sur grand écran. J'ai payé les places, évidemment, on ne peut pas trop leur en demander à ces sales gosses.

L'OS qui suit est donc la suite plus ou moins directe des OS précédents. Ah et j'ai aussi changé le titre du recueil. Qu'un mot à dire : ceci est pour Scrat qui dans sa course au gland reste quand même l'écureuil le plus décérébré du monde.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**L'armure de fer.**

**.**

« Ta mère devait se sentir seule » murmure Astoria en effleurant sa main. Il ne bronche pas. Il a envie de lui hurler que si elle se sentait si seule sa mère, elle n'avait qu'à venir le voir, lui qui avait froid à l'autre bout du manoir.

Il hausse les épaules, faussement indifférent. Il sent le regard d'Astoria peser lourdement sur lui – pas à elle, il ne peut pas lui faire croire cela à elle, la femme qui a partagé sa vie pendant plus de deux décennies et qui a porté son enfant.

Elle demande inutilement « Ca va ? » et Drago hoche mécaniquement la tête en éloignant sa main.

.

Scorpius lui a dit un jour que sa mère était heureuse désormais. Drago ne demandait rien, ils étaient assis face à face et déjeunaient tranquillement dans le silence qu'ils affectionnent tous deux. Ensuite, Scorpius a levé la tête et a dévisagé son père de son regard gris – l'héritage des Malefoy.

« Maman est très heureuse, tu sais. Elle rit beaucoup et elle parle sans cesse – c'est même parfois un peu épuisant. »

Drago lui a rendu son regard mais n'a pas parlé – parce que lui a presque oublié comment on fait pour parler.

.

Et maintenant, Astoria est là, des années après leur séparation, à faire semblant que parler de Narcissa lui plait et l'attriste tout à la fois. Astoria détestait Narcissa qui prenait trop de place. Et maintenant, Narcissa est morte et ça fait un bien fou à toute cette famille de tordus.

« Je vais y aller, Drago » dit Astoria en se levant. Elle a l'air d'un lion en cage, remarque Drago. Elle tourne et soupire et s'agite dans l'espoir un peu fou de s'échapper de nouveau de cette prison de glace. « Fais moi parvenir un hibou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, d'accord ? Je viendrai aussitôt. »

C'est ironique. Elle l'aimait si fort, il en est persuadé et un jour, elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de rien, même plus de respirer. Et aujourd'hui, alors que Drago crève d'envie de rester seul, elle revient – pour lui, pour elle, pour toute leur famille disloquée par les souvenirs et les rancoeurs.

Elle s'éloigne vers la porte, d'une démarche pressée et mentalement, Drago se fait la réflexion qu'elle y est presque parvenue à ressembler à l'impériale Narcissa. Il l'observe s'enfuir, pense à Scorpius, pense à ces années passées à dormir à côté d'elle.

« Merci » lance-t-il au dos de son ex épouse qui disparaît sans se retourner.

.

Les rideaux sont tirés, emmurant la chambre dans une obscurité sinistre. Oppressé, Drago les ouvre d'un coup de baguette mais l'extérieur est si gris que finalement, l'horreur de la pièce ne disparaît pas totalement.

Le lit est impeccablement tiré, les brosses à cheveux sont posées sur la coiffeuse, les livres ont retrouvé le confort de la bibliothèque – simplement, il y a des draps sur les miroirs et les tableaux. Drago ne pense pas que les elfes aient pris cette liberté et se demande si sa mère avait fini par devenir complètement folle vers la fin de sa vie.

Andromeda lui a demandé s'il avait débarrassé les affaires de sa mère et il a réalisé que non, tout est resté à sa place, figé par le temps et le froid. Il aurait du ordonné aux elfes de faire un feu dans la chambre de Narcissa.

Drago fait quelques pas, le bruit est assourdi par le tapis moelleux sur lequel il se trouve. Il observe cette pièce qu'il n'a plus vue depuis ce qui lui semble être des siècles. Il reste des dragées dans une petite soucoupe d'un jaune brillant. Il hésite à tendre la main pour en attraper une mais se rappelle que Narcissa portait le nom des Black avant tout le reste et qu'elle aurait été capable d'empoisonner ces sucreries.

.

« Où est Narcissa ? »

.

Il sursaute si violemment qu'il cogne dans le guéridon – les dragées se renversent sur le tapis et Drago tourne la tête vers le tableau grandeur nature qui dort à l'ombre. La voix de fillette attardée résonne encore et il frémit d'effroi. « Où est Narcissa ? »

Les vieilles terreurs de Drago remontent à la surface tandis qu'il contemple le portrait poussiéreux de Bellatrix – elle le dévisage suspicieusement du haut de son fauteuil de peinture.

Le secret de sa mère. La meurtrière cachée dans ses appartements.

.

« Oh, chaton » fait Bellatrix en plissant les yeux. « Tu es l'horrible jumeau de Lucius. »

.

Drago n'aime pas les chats – aucun animal en vérité, il les trouve si hypocrites, si désagréablement affectueux. Pendant la guerre, ou plutôt avant qu'elle ne soit officiellement déclarée, sa tante Bellatrix venait déjà en cachette au Manoir Malefoy, parfois accompagnée de son mari, parfois seule, souvent seule en vérité.

Narcissa faisait cuisiner des morceaux de viande de choix mais ce n'était jamais assez pour la carnivore qu'était Bellatrix. Jamais assez tendre, parfois trop dur, trop d'épice, trop de sel, filandreux, mou, saignant, bleu, jamais jamais suffisamment bon pour qu'elle abonde en compliments.

Elle concluait toujours en s'essuyant les lèvres, le regard braqué sur son neveu : « J'ai toujours préféré les chats. C'est si bon un chaton à dévorer…. »

Et tandis que Drago, à peine quinze ans, blêmissait, la diabolique tante éclatait d'un grand rire sardonique.

.

« J'ai soif. J'étranglerai celui qui a oublié de me servir de l'absinthe, oh oui, je lui enfoncerai les doigts dans la gorge et j'arracherai ses cordes vocales – oh, j'ai soif, j'ai _soif_, chaton…. »

Il avait goûté une fois. Il avait failli vomir – il avait toussé, toussé, fait mille grimaces sous les rires en cascades de sa tante. Elle avait fini par lui attraper le menton, le regarder droit dans les yeux et ronronner « Mignon petit chat ». Il l'avait vue dans ses yeux – la fée verte. Elle dansait et jonglait et filait comme une étoile dans l'onyx de son regard. Il s'était dit, elle est folle, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur les lèvres en y lappant les dernières gouttes d'absinthe.

.

Il lui murmure que Narcissa est morte et qu'elle ne reviendra plus. Il ajoute qu'il est venu pour tout enlever. Bellatrix secoue violemment les bords de son cadre, outrée qu'un tel vermisseau se permette de souiller l'antre de sa sœur. Il aimerait retourner à ses occupations, à savoir tout empaqueter, tout trier, tout oublier mais il est fasciné par Bellatrix, le cauchemar de son adolescence.

Elle l'insulte, continue de hurler à la mort et ses yeux injectés de sang sont plus effroyables que tout ce que Drago n'a jamais contemplé.

Il se dit soudain qu'il tient sa chance et malgré lui, fait un pas en avant.

.

« Vous devez me respecter ! » clame-t-il d'une voix vibrante et étrangement, Bellatrix se tait et darde sur lui un œil surpris. Drago se sent incroyablement fort et se permet même un sourire triomphant. Mais soudain, Bella éclate de son rire aigu et fou, rejetant les cheveux en arrière et riant aux éclats.

« Tu es bien comme ton père » hoquette-t-elle. Drago se glace. Il n'a rien de semblable à Lucius, il ne ressemble pas à ce type faible et mort. Le rire de Bellatrix continue de lui percer les tympans.

.

« J'avais le dessus sur ton père, avec ses airs d'albinos et de fillette précieuse. Oh, son petit regard fourbe s'arrêtait sur Narcissa parce qu'il rêvait de la dévorer comme si elle n'était qu'une friandise, gourmande gourmandise mais Narcissa ne le regardait _pas_, oh non, jamais, il était trop pâle, il disparaissait dans notre monde gris. Et l'autre ne voyait pas qu'on le regardait, qu'on le regardait _toutes_ – Andromeda par-dessus les pages de ses livres poussiéreux, et Narcissa si franchement avec ses grands yeux clairs et moi j'étais si grande, lui aussi, je le regardais de haut mais il était tout en couleurs – pas comme _Lucius _qui disparaissait…. »

.

« Cet avorton de Sirius lui mordait les mollets. Il était tellement faible ton imbécile de père…. »

Mais Drago ne retient qu'une chose. « Sirius Black ? » répète Drago, ce nom fait écho dans sa tête, il se rappelle d'histoires sanglantes, du bruit fracassant de la plus odieuse des trahisons et inconsciemment, il songe à Potter qui a perdu sa vie rêvée d'enfant sorcier parce qu'un Black lui a tout arraché. « C'était lui le garçon de feu ? » interroge-t-il.

Bellatrix a un drôle de regard – à la fois féroce et mélancolique. « Non. » Son regard vole jusqu'à la fenêtre. « Non, Sirius, c'est juste un garçon mort. »

.

« C'était qui ce garçon ? Il vous a séparées ? »

« Séparé qui ? » fait Bellatrix d'un ton distrait. Elle s'est emparé d'une petite aiguille dans son portrait et la passe sous ses ongles pour y racler la saleté. Drago se souvient que le sang perlait sur les tapis persans de Narcissa, son petit nez se retroussait mais elle ne disait rien.

« Vous. Les sœurs Black. Le garçon de feu, il vous a séparées. »

Bellatrix renifle sans le regarder, obnubilée par l'absence de sang. Ce que ça lui manque.

« Tu dis des bêtises, crétin de fils d'imbécile. Personne ne nous a séparées. Andromeda me détestait parce qu'elle me ressemblait trop, ça la rendait malade de me voir dans le miroir et elle détestait Narcissa qui ne nous ressemblait pas. Cette abominable traîtresse s'est séparée toute seule et elle a donné naissance sa petite raclure de la société. »

.

« J'ai tué sa fille – elle était tellement repérable avec ses cheveux roses et son petit rire pointu. Collé à son animal de mari avec son ventre flasque qui avait porté un bébé. Ouh, je l'ai suivie, j'avais tellement faim de son sang et son rire ressemblait tant à celui d'Andromeda. Elle s'est bien défendue, la petite garce. Le loup-garou était déjà mort, c'était grandiose. Et cette petite fille ignorante pensait me battre – me vaincre moi, Bellatrix Black ! » Elle éclate d'un rire aigu et comme quand elle était vivante, Drago sent tous les poils de son corps se hérisser d'effroi.

Bellatrix cesse brusquement de rire. « C'est si beau un avada. Andromeda l'aurait su si elle avait pris la peine de venir voir mourir sa sale gamine au sang taré. »

.

« Et pourquoi Narcissa vous détestait ? »

Lentement, Bellatrix relève la tête, elle s'est enfoncée son aiguille sous l'ongle et elle fixe Drago de son regard malade. « Narcissa m'aimait. »

« Non. Elle vous voulait morte. Elle vous détestait. C'est à cause du » Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Elle s'est mise debout d'un bond. Le visage de Bellatrix se tord violemment et elle se penche brusquement en avant comme si elle cherchait à sortir du tableau. Drago esquisse un pas de recul. « Narcissa m'aimait ! » vocifère-t-elle en secouant son cadre, l'aiguille s'enfonçant lentement dans son doigt. « ELLE M'AIMAIT ! J'ETAIS LA SEULE, LES AUTRES N'ETAIENT QUE D'ODIEUSES POURRITURES, ILS NE LA MERITAIENT PAS ! Narcissa m'aimait, espèce de sale petite crevure, fils de la honte et de la lâcheté, ton père me l'a VOLEE, elle était A MOI, NARCISSA N'AIMAIT QUE MOI ! »

.

Drago avait passé la guerre entière à s'inquiéter pour sa mère – son père et lui avaient commis tellement d'erreurs, il craignait qu'elle en paie le prix et ça le rendait tellement malade de penser qu'elle pourrait un jour mourir comme n'importe quel Sang-de-Bourbe, il en vomissait d'angoisse quand il était seul.

Il se rend compte soudain que rien n'aurait pu arriver à Narcissa. Parce que Bellatrix aurait retourner le monde pour la sauver, elle aurait brûler et saccager et éviscérer et rien n'aurait suffit à sa soif de sang et de douleur. Bellatrix rôdait autour de sa sœur et Drago comprend soudain qu'elle était en vérité, sa seule défense.

.

Curieusement, la vague gronde dans son ventre et il sent un raz de marée remonter dans sa gorge, il sent la jalousie et la haine et la fureur et la _jalousie _noyer tout le reste parce que c'était lui, le fils, c'était à lui de la protéger, c'était lui qui la méritait, pas ce monstre incestueux qui ne souvient plus de rien – elle sait juste que Narcissa l'aimait et que Andromeda lui ressemblait trop et que c'est pour ça qu'elles se haïssaient toutes. Elle se rappelle aussi du garçon. Mais c'est tout. Le reste est resté dans son elle vivante.

Drago est mort mille fois pendant la guerre en pensant que sa mère pourrait un jour mourir et sa tante tournoyait dans une ronde sans fin, avec son air hystérique, ses paupières noires charbons et ses dents nacrées qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, carnassières et meurtrières.

Il pense à Narcissa qui a fini seule parce qu'un jour, un garçon a cessé de la regarder pour regarder une autre à qui il a tenu la main – il pense à son père incolore dans le monde de Narcissa – il pense à ses tantes, toutes tarées, toutes ratées et il a juste envie d'oublier cette famille noire et triste et folle à lier qui s'est entretuée jusqu'à la fin.

La vague de violence remonte dans sa gorge comme une affreuse et écoeurante nausée et il se redresse, oubliant cette aiguille qui transperce la chair de Bellatrix, son visage de cauchemar qui est encore vivant quelque part dans une maison moldue.

Bellatrix est morte – morte, morte, _morte_.

.

« VOUS ETES UN TABLEAU ! VOUS N'ETES RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UNE TACHE DE COULEURS ! » Il a attrapé le bord du cadre et a violemment tiré dessus. Scandalisée, Bellatrix pousse un hurlement strident. « Ma mère était folle, elle était folle de vous garder près d'elle ! ELLE VOUS HAISSAIT ! JE VOUS HAISSAIS ! VOUS ETES MORTE, VOUS N'ETES RIEN ! »

Il secoue le tableau pourtant majestueux, immense mais tout parait désormais ridicule face à la fureur de Drago. Bella piaille comme un petit enfant et se retient au cadre. Elle hurle des insanités qu'il n'entend pas, ivre de violence.

« VOUS N'ETES PLUS RIEN ! » hurle Drago et il croise le regard gris de sa tante Bellatrix, la démoniaque sorcière de son adolescence, celle qui bouffait les cœurs humains, jouait avec le sang de ses victimes et qui remuait la queue pour quêter une caresse de son maître et de Narcissa. « RIEN ! »

Il croise ce regard peint et un énième sursaut le prend à la gorge. Il enfonce ses doigts dans les yeux foncés – Bellatrix hurle à nouveau – les doigts de Drago se crispent dans la toile et arrachent tout. Les couleurs giclent. Bella crie et crie et crie et les doigts de Drago continuent de lacérer le portrait.

Quand il se retrouve dans le plus parfait des silences, il rejette en tremblant le tableau loin de lui. Ce qu'il reste du visage de Bellatrix est figé dans une grimace, les teintes grises agonisent. Drago est secoué de spasmes. Il fixe le cadavre à s'en crever les yeux.

Dans un sanglot, il s'effondre – l'acier a finalement plié.

* * *

><p>Glace, terre, acier - la boucle est bouclée mes enfants. J'ai eu énormément de mal à terminer cet OS pourtant très court mais en vérité, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec Bellatrix. Elle me bloque, un peu comme Rogue ou Luna qui comptent parmi les personnages les plus complexes et les plus difficiles à cerner de l'oeuvre de JKR.<p>

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que Bella ne parle pas une seule fois de son maître. A vous de vous demander pourquoi, moi-même, je ne sais pas trop.

Il y aura d'autres OS parce que j'ai moult idées. J'ai aussi des fictions et des OS sur le feu depuis tellement longtemps que j'espère un jour pouvoir les poster et les soumettre à votre bon plaisir. Vous allez rigoler mais mon pied vibre parce que mon chat ronronne dessus et c'est tellement mignon que j'ai envie de le manger tout cru. Mais à la place je vais aller manger des brownies que j'ai fait.

Je vous embrasse les amis, à fort bientôt j'espère :)


	4. Chapter 4

02/X/12

* * *

><p>Ho ho ho. C'est re-moi. Bon je sais, ça doit faire une petite éternité que je n'ai rien posté mais il faut dire que la fin de mes vacances a été riche en moult aventures et que cette rentrée a été en pauvre en internet. Mais j'ai désormais vaincu et grâce à mon sympathique voisin (un prof de littérature, oui rien que ça) j'ai un accès illimité à sa box.<p>

Je suis effectivement désormais ce que l'on appelle communément une fackarde. Et je dois dire que passer de plus de 35h de torture scolaire dans la semaine prépa à à peine 19h dans ma semaine fac, c'est... étrange. J'ai failli dire douloureux parce qu'au final, il se pourrait que je m'ennuie pas mal mais rien ni personne ne me fera jamais regretter d'avoir terminé ces deux odieuses et interminables années.

Donc oui, je suis contente d'être à la fac même si au final, la réalité est bien loin du fantasme - aventures palpitantes et compagnie ne sont hélas pas au rendez-vous. A la place, j'ai mangé Dracula de Stocker (on oublie que sa plus récente descendance littéraire, ce bon vieux Twilight, existe bel et bien), Le lion de Kessler (c'était fort triste et fort bien écrit), un magazine géo-histoire sur la Russie (oui ça m'a étonné que je lise un magazine) et surtout j'ai tenté de lire Le nom de la rose mais je me suis arrêtée dès la dixième page après sa mémorable description géométrique (j'ai tenté de me frapper le crâne contre une table, je l'avoue humblement) et surtout ce Vieux qui refusait de fêter son anniversaire et mondieu, pourquoi ce bouquin a-t-il eu un tel succès ? L'écriture est simplement à vomir, j'ai du lire cent pages avant de le reléguer au fin fond des oubliettes de mon esprit. J'ai aussi commencé les aventures de Boro et ça c'est de la bombe atomique pure (merci collègue de travail !).

Question ciné, oui, bon d'accord, j'ai vu deux fois Rebelle et pas grand chose d'autres. J'ai aussi suivi le troupeau en allant voir le dernier Batman avec une amie totalement fan qui a donc bien obligeamment répondu à mes nombreuses questions au début du film (aucun souvenir des Batman 1 & 2) avant de friser l'apoplexie quand j'ai eu la bonne idée de dire "Aaah mais en fait Bruce Wayne c'est Batman ?!" Je blaguais, évidemment. Et désolée pour d'éventuels spoil, héhé. Mais ceci s'explique par les prix exorbitants qui se pratiquent ici et la quasi absence de vo dans les cinémas.

Sinon niveau série... J'ai commencé et terminé Pretty Little Liars et une chose à dire : pourquoi Wren n'apparaît-il pas plus souvent à l'écran ? Son accent est à tomber. Ensuite, je suis sûre que tel Lost et son mystère des ours polaires, nous n'aurons jamais la réponse à cette question : qui est A. Ou alors dans dix huit saisons. Ensuite je hais limite plus les hiatus d'automne que les hiatus d'été parce que la fin de l'épisode 312 est genre inhumaine. Oh et j'ai vu la saison 2 de Downton abbey, assez déçue. Enfin bref, nous sommes en octobre, les nouvelles saisons vont démarrer (je n'accepte aucun spoil ! sinon le croque mitaine viendra vous manger - mais j'aime spoiler donc méfiance) et avec elles, VAMPIRE DIARIES. Oui je suis toujours follement amoureuse de Damon et je jure que si jamais les réalisateurs nous l'expédient à perpet les oies pour un nombre indéterminé d'épisodes, j'arrête immédiatement de regarder cette série qui alors ne se concentrera plus que sur les amourettes désastreuses et désagréables du couple le plus niais de la création (après Bella-dents-de-castor et Edward-boule-de-disco), j'ai nommé Elena et Stefan. Yeah.

BREF. Vous avez mon avis sur toutes ces délicieuses (ou pas) créations euh vaguement culturelles.

Parlons enfin de cet OS. Dans la lignée des trois autres OS qui se centraient sur les soeurs Black, ici, j'élargis ma vision de la famille Malefoy post apocalypse (c'est-à-dire post-T7 - nous avons tous en tête le... l'épilogue...). J'ai commencé d'autres OS qu'il faut que je peaufine mais je pense en ajouter au moins trois après celui-là. Mais ne vous attendez pas à du rapide, vous savez comment je suis. Ici, j'ai pris quelques détails/idées à l'épilogue de La guerre intestine donc si vous avez lu tant mieux, si vous n'avez lu, ce n'est pas bien grave !

Je vous kiss mes lapins, à dans dix minutes !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**La reine du silence**

**.**

« Au moins, je ne m'ennuie pas avec Antarès. » Daphné ponctue sa déclaration en piquant le bout de sa fourchette dans une pâtisserie aux framboises. « C'est vrai, il ne tient pas en place, toujours à voyager. C'est un délice, tu n'imagines pas – nous sautons d'un monde à l'autre aussi facilement que – que » Elle parait chercher son mot, abandonne dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elle darde ensuite son regard acéré sur sa sœur qui garde le silence – encore, toujours. Adieu la petite fille enjouée qui bondissait et dansait et sautillait. « On dit que leurs silences pétrifient même les feux les plus redoutables » énonce-t-elle ensuite d'une voix lente.

Astoria ne réagit même pas vraiment. Elle a un mouvement de tête impatient et cherche du regard son garçon qui court dans l'herbe, poursuivi par un chiot minuscule. « Je ne suis pas de feu » finit par répondre Astoria d'un ton absent.

« C'est vrai » concède Daphné sans la quitter des yeux. « Tu n'es pas grand-chose. » Astoria hoche poliment la tête.

.

Enfants, Astoria et Daphné courraient dans le grand jardin de leurs parents, elles jouaient à s'attraper, à se cacher, à crier et à rire – lorsque Daphné attrapait enfin sa petite sœur, elle faisait de gros yeux et grondait : « Je vais te manger ! »

Ensuite, elles éclataient de rire et Daphné serrait brièvement la petite fille contre elle avant de bondir hors de sa portée et dans le fond de son ventre, Astoria avait envie de lui crier qu'elle ne voulait pas être mangé.

.

« Drago n'aime pas les chiens » reprend Astoria après un temps infiniment long. Scorpius éclate de rire et trébuche, mangeant la terre en à peine quelques secondes. L'animal lui bondit sur le dos. Astoria observe la scène sans broncher.

« Drago n'aime rien, Astoria. »

Les yeux clairs de sa petite sœur se plantent sur elle dans le silence le plus parfait. Daphné ne se rappelait pas que le silence était si gênant. « Il nous aime Scorpius et moi. »

Daphné acquiesce pour la forme. « Et il aime sa mère » ajoute-t-elle, le regard taquin mais Astoria n'a pas le cœur à s'amuser.

.

Drago ne parle jamais de son enfance, de la vie avant, de la vie pendant. C'est comme s'il y avait eu une renaissance le jour où Potter a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou peut-être après, quand il a été acquitté et libre de quitter la salle du procès.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est père désormais et marié. Et il les aime, Astoria en est convaincue – parce que elle aussi les aime, Drago et Scorpius, ils sont sa nouvelle famille, sa seule et unique famille. Daphné disparaît trop souvent et leurs parents ne sont jamais revenus en Angleterre.

Parfois ils partent tous les trois, ils vont pique niquer dans la campagne ou au bord de la mer et dans ces cas-là, Astoria a l'impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde. C'est quand ils rentrent au Manoir, le soir venu, un Scorpius éreinté dormant dans les bras de son père, que Astoria se rappelle que Narcissa et Lucius sont encore vivants.

.

Lucius grince encore des dents. Astoria se force à ne pas frissonner, à ne pas se lever pour lui jeter le contenu de son verre au visage. Scorpius observe avec fascination son grand-père muet dont le seul son qu'il laisse échapper est cet effroyable grincement de dents. En bout de table, Narcissa reste insensible et mange d'un air indifférent.

_Faites que le silence cesse_.

.

Daphné a dit que si cet homme affreux produisait ce son, c'est à cause d'Azkaban, Azkaban, où les hommes feraient mieux d'être morts. Et pour se rassurer, pour se persuader qu'ils sont encore en vie, certains parlent, même seuls, même dans le vide, surtout dans le vide, d'autres s'éclatent la tête contre un mur pour entendre des voix dans leurs crânes disloqués. D'autres encore crient toute la nuit et avec le temps, c'est un bruit cassé, comme un os tordu qu'on fait crisser contre la pierre. Et puis, il y a ceux comme Lucius qui font du bruit avec leur corps.

Et ce grincement de dents signifie simplement, oui, oui, je suis encore en vie.

.

« Arrêtez » claque la voix glacée de Drago et Lucius relève la tête, un peu surpris. Ce son est mécanique, un réflexe de celui qui revient du bout de la nuit et qui ne croit pas encore qu'il est libre de voir le soleil.

Narcissa ne dit jamais rien – à croire que rien ne l'exaspère. Scorpius est encore un enfant, Astoria l'a surpris en train de tenter de faire pareil, de grincer des dents comme si lui aussi était un condamné – ça l'a horrifiée. Astoria n'ose faire aucune réflexion. Ce n'est pas sa place, n'est-ce pas, elle n'est finalement qu'une pièce rapportée dans cette famille décousue.

Le regard gris de Drago affronte celui de son père. Il y a tellement de rancœur dans ce regard là, tellement d'amertume. Astoria se demande comme toujours ce qu'a bien pu faire Lucius pour s'attirer le mépris de son fils – outre de s'être fait marqué et d'avoir humilié sa famille.

.

Un instant défile dans le silence. Scorpius gigote et coule à sa mère des regards malicieux qu'elle s'empresse de lui rendre. Il pointe sans grande discrétion l'elfe qui sert le vin à Lucius et pouffe de rire – il y a comme des poireaux qui sortent de ses oreilles velues. La chaleur se diffuse dans la pièce et même Drago parait se détendre, veillant du coin de l'œil sur son garçon dont il est si fier.

.

Et puis, ce bruit atroce, ce bruit d'Azkaban et le froid qui englobe le monde entier à nouveau. Drago jette sa serviette dans son assiette et rejette brutalement sa chaise en arrière. « Je vais dans mon bureau » lâche-t-il froidement et il s'enfuit à grands pas – laissant Astoria seule face aux grincements de dents.

.

« Tu viens à Vienne avec moi ? »

Astoria hausse un sourcil. Daphné lui sourit en retour, de son sourire le plus beau. L'autre ne peut s'empêcher d'y discerner une lueur machiavélique avant de secouer la tête – Astoria devient folle, sa propre sœur !

« Je ne peux pas laisser le Manoir. »

« Oh, allez, la méchante reine sera là pour tout régenter » plaide Daphné en faisant la moue.

« Narcissa n'est pas une méchante reine. »

« Cette femme est un glaçon. Un jour, elle va tomber dans l'escalier et se briser en mille morceaux. »

Astoria fait une drôle de tête alors Daphné éclate de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Bon, pas Vienne, très bien j'ai compris. Pourtant, on aurait pu aller faire du ski, on adorait ça quand on était petite. » Sa petite sœur esquisse un sourire mais ne dit rien. « Que penses-tu de l'Egypte ? Zabini nous a invités Antarès et moi. »

Le semblant de sourire d'Astoria glisse comme neige au soleil et elle reporte son regard sur le jardin – et Scorpius qui joue tristement seul.

.

Astoria se demande si elle a fait quelque chose de mal pour être ainsi abandonnée. Ses parents d'abord, parangons de lâcheté qui ont laissé leurs filles sous la tutelle cruelle des Carrow et fui chez des amis en Suisse. Daphné ensuite qui aussitôt remise de ses blessures a voulu devenir journaliste, puis photographe et qui finalement a épousé Antarès Vaisey qui l'a arrachée au monde gris de Londres pour la faire voyager sur la Terre entière. Et puis Blaise évidemment qu'elle a aimé un peu, un tout petit peu, qui est revenu à Poudlard après la guerre avant d'être jeté comme un malpropre – ou un Mangemort. Exilé en Egypte, elle n'a que peu de nouvelles de lui.

Les gens s'enfuient, se terrent dans les pays les plus lointains et elle reste là, la petite fille, frémissante dans le froid des Malefoy.

.

« Tout ça a été un affreux gâchis, pas vrai ? » dit Daphné à mi-voix. Le regard d'Astoria pèse sur elle. Comme elle joue bien, sa petite sœur, la nouvelle reine du silence. On ne parle pas de la guerre au Manoir. On ne parle de rien.

« Tu devrais t'enfuir » conseille ensuite l'aînée avec retenue. « Ils vont te bouffer ici, regarde, tu commences déjà à te pétrifier. »

« A défaut de fondre » souffle Astoria – Narcissa est apparue dans le parc, marchant lentement, Lucius sur ses talons.

« Je vais t'enlever un jour » promet Daphné en observant le couple Malefoy. « Je vais t'enlever et je t'emmènerai là où il fait chaud. »

Comme l'Egypte par exemple.

.

Lucius a l'air d'un vieux chien fatigué. Narcissa lui dit quelques mots mais ne se retourne jamais vraiment pour le regarder. Elle avance devant lui, effleurant les roses de ses doigts effilés et il suit en traînant un peu la patte et en grattant sa gorge grise et molle.

« Tu crois qu'elle l'aime encore ? » Les yeux de Daphné cherchent le vieux couple et elle hausse les épaules, indifférente.

« Sincèrement, tu aimerais encore un homme qui a foutu ta famille en l'air ? Lucius Malefoy est un raté et malheureusement pour toi, tu as épousé son fils. »

.

Le soir, quand Drago se couche, il attend que la lumière soit éteinte avant d'enlever sa chemise. Il se glisse sous les draps et parfois se colle à Astoria. Curieusement c'est dans ces moments là où elle a le plus chaud. Elle se tortille contre lui pour être plus à l'aise et fait semblant de ne rien ressentir quand elle frôle la marque sans faire exprès. Drago lui se crispe – mais au final, ce n'est qu'une tâche d'encre dans le noir.

.

« Daffy, Daffy ! » hurle Scorpius en arrivant comme un fou dans la serre. Daphné a le temps de se mettre sur ses pieds avant que l'enfant ne se jette dans ses bras. Il rit et l'embrasse et elle aussi rit, elle a l'air si vivante Daphné, si maternelle. Elle enrobe son neveu d'un regard tendre.

Scorpius lui raconte ses dernières péripéties – comment il a combattu les grenouilles de l'étang, sauté à pieds joints de pierre en pierre dans l'allée qui mène au Manoir et que maintenant il va s'attaquer aux poussières sous les fauteuils.

Il finit par dire que le chiot lui manque. Daphné croise le regard de sa sœur. « Je t'amènerai un chat la prochaine fois » assure-t-elle et le regard gris du gamin brille d'un plaisir insoupçonné.

« C'est dommage qu'il est mort, papa a dit qu'il a tombé dans le lac. »

Daphné lui sourit et embrasse sa tempe. « Oui, trésor, ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois. »

.

Astoria aime Drago. Elle l'aime depuis le début, depuis ce soir où elle s'est assise à côté de lui sur la margelle dans le jardin des Vaisey. Elle fuyait la fête où elle était venue seule, sans parents et sans sœur, parce que Daphné officialisait ses fiançailles justement. Ils ont parlé un peu, gardé beaucoup le silence mais c'était un beau silence, un silence où elle entendait les pleurs du cœur à vif de Drago. Elle lui a dit, merci de m'avoir aidée mais il n'a pas répondu. Tout ce qui a trait à la bataille a disparu de sa mémoire. Alors elle l'a regardé, elle a regardé son profil pointu et ses yeux qui montaient jusqu'aux étoiles et elle s'est dit qu'elle aimerait l'aimer.

.

Elle sent ses cordes vocales se figer, sa gorge se glacer de l'intérieur. Bientôt son cœur va totalement s'arrêter. Ca amuserait tellement Daphné, elle dirait, oh le maléfice des Malefoy ! et elle battrait des mains comme une petite fille cruelle.

.

Et puis un jour, elle a les bras frigorifiés, elle les serre contre sa poitrine, frissonne des pieds à la tête et lui dit dans un souffle : « Je ne t'aime plus Drago. » Car le froid a tout dévoré, toute sa flamme amoureuse et toute sa force de femme croyante. Il n'y a plus rien.

Drago hoche lentement la tête et fait volt face et disparaît – Astoria pleure un peu.

.

« Vienne est si pompeuse, si crâneuse. C'était fantastique, vraiment, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue Astoria, tu aurais adoré. »

« Antarès t'a finalement accompagnée ? »

« Oh non, j'y suis allée avec Betty. C'est une skieuse hors pair. »

Astoria observe sa sœur croquer dans une fraise, l'œil ardent mais l'expression indifférente. Elle pense à Betty, Bételgeuse, la belle sœur de sa sœur. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend plus sa sœur et ses piques acides, ses sourires langoureux qui dissimulent son amertume.

« Tu as skié ? » interroge Astoria par politesse même si au fond de son ventre, elle sait que c'est cruel et monstrueux de poser cette question. Daphné cille et darde sur sa sœur son œil fardé mais ne répond rien.

Non, Daphné n'a pas skié. Daphné n'a plus skié depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard.

« Tu aurais adoré » répète Daphné.

.

La morsure de la jalousie l'a étreinte toute entière. Elle a envie de tout renverser, d'envoyer cette saloperie de porcelaine contre le mur et de briser cette véranda qui la sépare de la vie. Elle voudrait étreindre sa grande sœur et sangloter combien elle est navrée même si finalement elle n'a rien fait – elle n'a jamais rien fait hormis avoir un peu de courage à la dernière minute.

Daphné se lève très dignement car Scorpius l'appelle de l'extérieur. Avec son bonnet sur son crâne, ses oreilles ressortent, on dirait un petit lutin qui joue dans la neige. Daphné boîte jusqu'au jardin et s'accroupit difficilement près de son neveu qui l'enlace soudain comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter.

Astoria a la gorge sèche.

.

Parfois, Daphné semble oublier son pied qui traîne, l'affreuse cicatrice qui lui ronge la cuisse. Dans ces cas-là, elle est la jolie Daphné de Poudlard qui conseillait Astoria, qui lui coiffait les cheveux parfois le soir ou qui lui adressait des regards discrets dans le dos de Pansy Parkinson. Et le cœur d'Astoria bondit parce qu'elle a l'impression que tout est fini, tout est pardonné.

Et puis, Daphné se lève et grimace et redresse haut la tête pour marcher et effacer les sourires de pitié de ceux qui la croisent. Daphné reste la fille qui n'est même pas foutue de se battre sans se blesser, celle qui a voulu jouer à la grande sœur en protégeant Astoria des sorts des Mangemorts – et finalement, toute la rancœur surgit et elle poignarde Astoria de ses yeux clairs.

.

Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'enlèverait un jour, qu'elle la sauverait de ce monde de givre – elle l'a regardée ensuite comme on regarde un gâteau appétissant. Elle ne lui a pas dit, je t'enlèverai et ensuite je te mangerai.

* * *

><p>A la question : quand cesseras-tu de les torturer, démone !? La réponse est : niark niark. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que le tout n'a pas paru trop long (ou comment faire remarquer subtilement que oui oui, il y a quasiment plus de blabla personnel que d'OS). Pour en revenir à La guerre intestine, Daphné est effectivement blessée pendant la bataille, un peu à cause d'Astoria même si chut, ça ne se dit pas. Scorpius est juste un adorable petit gnome. J'ai failli le comparer à un elfe avant de me dire que c'était mal de pousser l'affront à un tel point. Drago m'aurait fait la peau. Lucius est un peu comme celui de La guerre intestine, qui suit aveuglément Narcissa qui elle au moins a l'air de savoir quoi faire.<p>

Voili voilou, bande de canaillous. Je vous embrasse bien proprement et m'en vais au choix lire ce sexy Boro ou faire le ménage. Ahem. Boro of course.


	5. Chapter 5

25/X/12

* * *

><p>Pas grand chose à dire. Il fait froid, j'aimerais avoir un bébé chat à dormir sur mon ventre, la fatigue me creuse le crâne, la fac c'est carrément chiant, décevant et loin de tout que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je boude TVD, je vais arrêter de regarder, je reprendrai quand la saison sera fini ou après le hiatus, je sais pas. Walking dead n'a pas grand intérêt - okay c'est sanglant, c'est barbare mais je trouve que la psychologie n'est pas assez creusée. Donc bon. Breaking bad, ça me serre méchamment le coeur et Community me fait bêtement glousser. Toujours in love du Docteur.<p>

Ca fond les glaçons, c'est aussi foutuement lié La guerre intestine finalement. C'est plein de gens paumés qui font semblant de ne pas l'être. Alors voilà, encore Drago.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Les fissures invisibles**

.

Weasley a l'air d'un imbécile. Au début, Granger parait se fâcher tandis que l'autre rougit et se vexe, rendant plus criante encore sa maladresse. Il écrase les pieds de Granger, ne parvient pas à mettre correctement ses grandes mains balourdes sur les hanches de sa partenaire.

Merlin que ce type est un idiot. Drago pince les lèvres, exaspéré par leur ridicule manège. Finalement, Granger commence à rire un peu, gentiment moqueuse. Le cou de Weasley est plus écarlate que ses cheveux.

Granger secoue la tête et soudain détourne les yeux. Déstabilisé, Drago n'a pas l'idée de faire comme s'il regardait ailleurs - il plonge tout droit dans le regard malicieux de cette damnée Gryffondor.

Elle a le visage encore un peu creusé – mais ce n'est plus du à la guerre, c'est juste qu'elle a grandi, vieilli et qu'elle fait incroyablement femme, désormais. Ses cheveux relevés haut n'ont pas supporté les pas de danse catastrophiques de Weasley et quelques mèches retombent en vrac sur ses épaules. Reste ce regard lumineux, étincelant qu'elle lui adresse et son sourire qui creuse deux fossettes sur ses joues.

Elle dévisage Drago et lui fronce encore plus les sourcils. Alors elle cesse de sourire, fronce aussi les sourcils et fait la grimace, faussement sévère, drôlement caricaturale.

Pour le coup, Drago écarquille brièvement les yeux et voilà Granger qui part dans un rire silencieux, son corps menu secoué par les vibrations. Il rêve ou elle se moque de lui ? Elle vient de l'imiter, d'imiter son sérieux, son austérité, sa sale gueule de type malheureux ?

Elle lui sourit encore comme pour se faire pardonner et plisse un peu les yeux, l'air de dire, c'est de bonne guerre, Malefoy, danse un peu et arrête de saigner.

Elle reporte enfin son attention sur son compagnon et ses gestes sont si tendres quand elle place les mains de Weasley sur sa taille et qu'elle se colle contre lui, menant clairement le pas. Weasley rougit toujours mais cette fois-ci, un large et innocent sourire étire ses lèvres.

Ils ne dansent même pas vraiment – leurs pieds bougent à peine, ils sont simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, au milieu du monde.

.

Au moins Potter a le bon goût de ne pas se ridiculiser en étalant au vue de tous ses pitoyables talents de danseur. Il est adossé à un pilier et observe aussi son couple d'amis, face à Drago. Un verre à la main, il dodeline un peu de la tête au rythme de la musique – ses yeux scandaleusement verts ne cillent presque pas, comme si l'étreinte de Weasley et Granger l'hypnotisait.

Drago se demande s'il est jaloux. Il regarde encore le couple, le teint de Weasley est redevenu habituel, le dos de Granger est vraiment joli à contempler. Il revient à Potter cette fois-ci celui-ci le fixe aussi.

Drago abhorre le vert désormais. Il se rend compte que toutes ces années, le vert ne lui a fait penser qu'aux yeux de Potter et maintenant, c'est le vert de l'avada qu'il a en tête. Potter ne lui sourit pas et demeure parfaitement impassible. Pour la soirée, il a ôté ses ignobles lunettes rondes et ça lui enlève son charme naïf de grand garçon un peu neuneu. Ce n'est pas pour déplaire aux filles de l'assemblée mais Drago estime que Potter sans lunette, c'est comme Potter sans cicatrice, sans balai, sans colère, sans Granger et sans Weasley – c'est Potter à moitié et donc pas du tout Potter.

Il se demande s'il ira parler à Potter un jour, rien que pour réclamer sa baguette. Il a entendu dire que Potter avait récupéré sa propre baguette, sa précieuse extension à plume de phénix. Mais Drago reste amputé et c'est de la faute du Survivant qui pourrait avoir la décence de lui restituer son bien.

En se noyant dans tout ce vert, Drago se dit que non, finalement, il préfère encore être un peu lâche.

.

Daphné les remercie dans un long discours pétillant qui fait gentiment rire les dames et sourire les messieurs. Drago ne fait aucun des deux. Il la dévisage et cherche à deviner lequel pied est bancal. Mais ainsi dressée face à eux, dans sa longue robe de fiançailles qui cache ses jambes, Drago doit admettre qu'on ne s'imagine pas un seul instant que cette jolie femme est infirme.

Antarès est à sa gauche, le regard négligemment plongé dans sa coupe de champagne qu'il fait tourner au gré des paroles de sa future. Son autre bras est caché dans le dos de Daphné et Drago, parce qu'il connaît bien Antarès Vaisey, se doute que si Daphné tressaute parfois et retient des rires, c'est parce que la main d'Antarès est délicieusement caressante.

Daphné est vraiment belle – sa gorge pleine, ses seins lourds et ses épaules rondes sont un appel à la volupté. Il se rappelle du physique plus anguleux de Pansy et a oublié les autres filles de Serpentard.

Mais soudain, il repense à la guerre et ça lui coupe la respiration. Il repense aux trois moldues qui sont restées à traîner trois mois dans les cachots du Manoir. Les amis de son père apportaient parfois des cadeaux et venaient ensuite profiter de ces cadeaux, quand le Lord réunissait ses lieutenants dans la grande salle à manger des Malefoy.

Drago se souvient qu'à Noël, il a trouvé une des moldues dans sa chambre. Elle avait des seins ronds elle aussi et un physique un peu potelé qui n'est pas sans déplaire. Elle l'a dévisagé et Drago n'a pas su lequel des deux étaient le plus horrifié par la situation.

Il a compris ce qui n'avait jamais été mentionné dans le manoir et la laissant là, il a couru dans la salle de bain, vomir et vomir et vomir tout ce qu'il a pu et même ce qu'il n'a pas pu. Il avait l'air d'un mourant, blotti contre les toilettes et il sanglotait aussi.

Ensuite, après un temps infiniment long, il est retourné dans sa chambre, tremblant, toujours aussi nauséeux et cette fille était encore là, assise sur son lit à le regarder avec ses yeux violets et pâles et insensés. Il a levé sa baguette, l'a stupéfixiée – elle est tombée par terre dans un bruit sourd. Drago l'a fait roulée sous le lit où elle est restée toute la nuit. Il n'a pas pu la toucher – _moldue_ – alors il s'est allongé dans son lit, les bras en croix, l'oreille attentive et il est resté étendu ainsi jusqu'à l'aube, incapable de fermer les yeux une seule seconde.

Le lendemain, quand il a apporté à manger et à boire aux nouveaux venus – Loufoca qui lui a demandé s'il comptait passer ses Aspics par correspondance – les filles moldues avaient disparu.

Pour ponctuer son discours, Daphné vole un baiser à Antarès et tout le monde pousse un petit oh attendri qui fait sursauter Drago. Il se penche en avant, comme pour se couper le ventre.

.

Il hume avec avidité l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il y a une cigarette écrasée sur la margelle, il trouve ce déchet répugnant et surtout, parfaitement moldu. Narcissa a quitté la fête un peu plus tôt après avoir échangé quelques mots polis avec Potter – Potter le putain de sauveur.

Drago attend de pouvoir lui aussi s'en aller et c'est long, le temps qui s'égrène. D'une pichenette, il éjecte le mégot qui plonge droit dans l'eau. Il entoure ses genoux de ses bras et pose le menton dessus, observant l'eau calme de la fontaine.

Narcissa est rentrée plus tôt car demain, c'est le jour des visites à Azkaban. Lucius l'attend, Lucius passe son temps à attendre. Ca noue l'estomac de Drago, cette idée. Il se rappelle qu'il doit son innocence à Potter et alors la colère gonfle à nouveau dans sa gorge.

.

Des bruits de pas prudents lui font tourner la tête. Il sait que c'est une femme et qu'elle a du mal à marcher en talons sur les graviers. Mais ce n'est pas sa mère – Narcissa a une démarche altière.

La gamine – il pensera toujours à elle ainsi car elle est plus jeune que Daphné – lui adresse un sourire hésitant et s'approche encore un peu. Il a envie de lui crier de s'arrêter parce qu'il porte malheur. Mais Drago est aussi désespérément seul.

« C'est joli, ici » commente Astoria Greengrass en s'asseyant à son tour, mollets et genoux à découvert. Il hoche mécaniquement la tête et reporte son attention morose sur la fontaine.

Il sent qu'elle a besoin de parler. Blaise lui avait dit une fois que c'était une sale petite fille qui parlait trop et souriait démesurément. Trop généreuse, avait statufié Blaise, faussement sévère mais il l'aimait bien malgré tout cette gamine, Drago s'en rappelle parfaitement.

« Antarès et Daphné forment un joli couple, tu ne trouves pas ? » Il approuve pour lui faire plaisir. Daphné a de la chance oui – tout le monde ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied après avoir été marqué.

Le silence se prolonge. C'est agréable. La gamine a enlevé ses escarpins avec une grimace et remue les orteils. Drago les regarde, un peu distrait.

« Tes parents te manquent ? » interroge-t-il, d'un ton étouffé. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise de la question. Ses orteils s'arrêtent de bouger et se posent sur les pierres plates qui bordent la fontaine.

« Oui » répond-elle sans fioriture. Elle se gratte le bout du nez. « Ton père te manque ? » demande-t-elle ensuite.

Il songe que demain, c'est le jour des visites mais qu'il n'ira pas. Ca lui compresse le cœur et il inspire plusieurs fois d'affilée assez bruyamment. Astoria le regarde – il se demande si c'est ça, hyperventiler. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il a des crises où il se sent complètement étouffer.

« Oui » avoue-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Il attend un moment et ajoute : « Ma mère aussi me manque. »

Si elle est surprise, Astoria n'en montre rien. Elle acquiesce silencieusement. Drago réalise soudain que c'est cela qu'il lui faut – du silence attentif.

.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée » murmure doucement Astoria. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne veut pas se rappeler – il oublie tout, lentement, tout disparaît et s'efface et meurt véritablement. L'épaule d'Astoria frôle la sienne.

Il a envie d'éclater en sanglots mais il pense à son père, au jour des visites et ravale bravement ses larmes.

.

Il n'ira pas voir son père – jamais, pas une seule fois. Il aime se dire que Lucius ne mérite pas le soutien de sa famille mais en vérité, Drago est épouvanté à l'idée de rejoindre l'île d'Azkaban. Il est sûr que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade, que s'il pose un orteil sur le territoire des détraqueurs, il sera enlevé et enfermé pour l'éternité. Et il ne veut pas vivre dans une cellule, dans l'ombre, dans le noir, dans la peur et la folie.

Il a déjà à faire dans sa propre tête – il s'accroche à sa liberté comme un molosse sur son os à ronger. Et la nuit, quand il rêve de Lucius, de ses appels, de ses prières, quand les barreaux sinistres d'une cellule d'Azkaban se referment sur lui, Drago se réveille, terrorisé, étouffant dans ses peurs et ses pleurs – attendant invariablement que le jour vienne le délivrer de ses cauchemars.

.

« Bonsoir, Astoria. » Drago pivote légèrement et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Astoria s'est arrêtée et sourit à Granger. Granger a l'air d'hésiter à lui serrer la main, se contente finalement d'un hochement de tête.

La gamine tient ses escarpins par les sangles – Drago est persuadé que sa sœur va aigrement lui faire remarquer que ce n'est pas un comportement convenable.

« Bonsoir, Hermione » répond la gosse avec son sourire le plus charmant. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Drago mais il se détourne et marche vivement jusqu'au buffet où il se sert un verre. Il aperçoit Daphné qui discute avec la sœur d'Antarès, cette fille laide et salement hypocrite qui avait deux ans de plus qu'eux à Poudlard.

Il revient à Granger et Astoria. Elles discutent un peu, Granger rit en secouant la tête, détruisant ce qui reste de son pathétique chignon. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules et elle souffle sur une mèche qui lui cache les yeux. Astoria a l'air de lui proposer de l'aide mais Granger refuse d'un signe de tête. Son regard vole jusqu'à Drago qui se crispe et la foudroie d'un regard glacial. Elle lève les bras pour ramener ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche et en un éclair, Drago aperçoit la cicatrice qui lui barre l'intérieur du bras. Il frissonne et ses doigts se mettent à trembler sur le pied de sa coupe.

Astoria a aussi remarqué l'hideuse cicatrice que cette pauvre idiote ne prend pas la peine de cacher mais ne fait aucune réflexion. Potter débarque alors, tendant un verre à sa meilleure amie et saluant la gosse d'un signe de tête. Mais son regard reste froid et fixe, alors Astoria s'éclipse.

.

« Je ne savais pas que Granger et toi étiez aussi intimes » lâche Drago d'un ton aigre. Il a retrouvé la gamine – sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il s'accroche à elle, désespérément.

Astoria papillonne des cils et le contemple longuement. Elle a renfilé ses escarpins après une remarque acide de Daphné.

« Elle nous a sauvées, Daphné et moi » répond-elle comme si cette raison satisfaisait tout. Drago a envie de hurler que c'est lui qui les a sauvés, lui et sa mère mais lui surtout – ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un Mangemort qu'il n'a pas aussi sauvé des gens.

Son regard est brûlant et il se sent à nouveau suffoquer.

« Personne ne s'occupait de nous » poursuit Astoria. « Hermione a soigné Daphné avant de la faire envoyer à Ste Mangouste et elle m'a soignée aussi. »

Drago ne veut plus entendre parler de la guerre, de l'après, du pendant, de l'avant. C'est une période à jamais effacée de son esprit.

« Et puis, je pense que tu es plus intime avec elle que moi » ajoute Astoria d'un air distrait. Il accorde un dernier regard à cette gamine qui croit tout savoir avant de faire volt face et de quitter la salle de réception des Vaisey.

.

Il repense au regard de Potter posé sur Granger. Il a entendu dire que pendant cette année où les ténèbres ont lentement enrobé le pays, ils ont disparu avec Weasley, Merlin seul sait où. On dit aussi que Weasley les a lâchés pendant plusieurs semaines et là encore, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Potter et Granger.

Drago songe que cette fille cause des dégâts partout où elle passe – elle est remarquable et inoubliable et Potter semble avoir le malheur de n'être que deuxième, pour une fois.

.

Il rencontre Astoria sur le chemin de traverse. L'été est encore là, brûlant et étouffant. La gamine a de nouveau revêtu une robe indécente – courte, légère et flottante qui laisse deviner la naissance de ses seins et la blancheur de ses cuisses.

Elle marche d'un pas alerte mais ne semble pas pressée. Parfois, elle ralentit et jette des coups d'œil aux vitrines qui ont retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Un petit sac grand comme une main frappe sa hanche à chaque pas qu'elle exécute et elle tient un cornet de glace dans la main droite.

Drago sort de chez Gringott's où on lui a aimablement appris qu'il était plus pauvre que le dernier des Weasley. Les gobelins étaient tout mielleux et tout hypocrites et surtout parfaitement satisfaits.

Il s'est arrêté au portail de la banque et plisse un peu les yeux, face au soleil. Il regarde la gosse remonter le chemin de traverse jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur à partir duquel, elle va sûrement rejoindre son chez elle. Il ne sait pas vraiment quel âge elle a mais il est quasiment sûr qu'elle n'est pas encore majeure.

Il se troue le ventre à force de la regarder. Astoria finit par tourner un peu la tête et par l'apercevoir. Son sourire est éclatant et elle dévie aussitôt pour venir à sa rencontre. Maussade, il enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ? » lance-t-elle, taquine et il frémit, son bras gauche emmanché se contractant automatiquement. Elle n'a pas l'air de le remarquer et se plante devant lui. Un peu de glace coule sur ses doigts, elle grimace mais ne fait pas mine de s'essuyer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interroge-t-il un peu abrupt.

« J'étais à la poste, j'ai envoyé un hibou express à mes parents pour leur communiquer mes résultats aux Aspics. » Elle rayonne. Alors, elle a bien plus de dix sept ans – ça le trouble, bizarrement. « Et un hibou aussi en Turquie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Blaise Zabini y a emménagé depuis son départ de Poudlard » répond-elle d'un ton lent. Elle ne dit pas qu'elle n'a aucune nouvelle de lui depuis des lustres et qu'elle a du mettre sa fierté de côté pour faire le premier pas. Drago la dévisage toujours, sans sourire, avec ce sérieux douloureux qui ne semble jamais le quitter. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le petit prince qui exerçait cruellement son pouvoir sur Serpentard.

« J'ai rencontré Hermione Granger chez Fortarôme, elle m'a offert cette glace » continue Astoria, l'air ravi de lui raconter son après-midi.

Drago, de son côté, trouve que cette sale pimbêche de Gryffondor est un peu trop partout, depuis la fin de la guerre, à croire qu'elle aime parader et rappeler qu'elle a sauvé le monde. « Elle était avec Luna Lovegood, tu connais ? C'est elle qui était mon binôme en sortilège en sixième année, elle est assez rigolote. »

Il a le ventre qui se tord en se souvenant de la mine sans cesse surprise de Lovegood quand il descendait aux cachots lui apporter de quoi manger avec le vieil Ollivander. Elle avait l'air d'oublier un jour sur l'autre où elle se trouvait et ça l'angoissait terriblement, Drago, de songer qu'une fille comme elle existait – une fille qui finirait par oublier et par lui pardonner toutes ses horreurs.

Lui non plus n'a plus de nouvelle de Zabini, songe-t-il soudain. Ni de Nott et encore moins de Parkinson. Le monde a fui et il se retrouve tout seul. Il regarde cette gamine avec sa glace qui coule sur ses doigts et ses mèches de cheveux qu'elle remet sans cesse derrière ses oreilles. Il songe aux années Poudlard et à combien il a été con.

Astoria éclate soudain de rire, il sursaute. Il n'a rien suivi mais visiblement, elle a dit quelque chose d'hilarant. Il se force à sourire un peu. La gamine lui adresse un regard amusé. Finalement, il sort un mouchoir et le lui tend sèchement.

« Tes mains vont coller » grogne-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête mais s'empare du mouchoir et lui confie sa glace. Il fait la grimace et la tient loin de lui. Tandis que la gamine essuie ses doigts poisseux en riant et en babillant, comme s'il était son plus vieil ami, Drago observe la rue, ces gosses qui courent un peu partout et cette quantité de sorciers survivants qui avancent comme si le monde n'avait jamais cessé de tourner. Et soudain, il la voit, elle est seule et marche tranquillement, épanouie et sereine.

Son regard à lui glisse sur le bras dénudé où il sait qu'il est écrit « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Granger ne le voit pas ou fait semblant. Elle passe devant la banque avec son affreuse tignasse et ses yeux rieurs.

Drago repose les yeux sur Astoria. « Je peux t'offrir une autre glace ? » propose-t-il en constatant que celle-ci a définitivement fondu. La gamine le regarde fixement puis se fend d'un sourire timide et hoche la tête. Il lui tend le bras et les voilà partis.

* * *

><p>Le début du couple que formeront Drago et Astoria - et toujours Granger en arrière plan. A vous de deviner pourquoi. Peut-être que ce soupçon de HarryHermione risque de vous troubler mais j'ai souvent repensé à la scène de HP7.1 où ils dansent en l'absence de Ron et même si leur relation est proche pour moi de l'inceste, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, _et pourquoi pas ?_

Il y aura encore un ou deux OS, je ne sais pas trop parce que sincèrement une centaines de vues pour le chapitre précédent pour une review, ça a de quoi briser un coeur. Et puis, j'essaie de véritablement me mettre à bosser mes cours mais j'ai l'impression que le bouton on/off a rendu l'âme il y a une éternité.

Je vous embrasse - à fort bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

07/I/13

* * *

><p>Afin de me faire pardonner cet impardonnable retard de je ne sais combien de semaines, je vous adresse tous mes vœux de la nouvelle année, santé, joie, amour, argent, réussite scolaire, professionnelle, inspiration littéraire et tout et tout !<p>

Les raisons de mon retard maintenant. Déjà une flemme immense comme d'habitude, dirons-nous. Ensuite, un truc à peaufiner dans ce chapitre sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. Des reviews super adorables. Des cours et des exams et d'autres exams à venir (qui a dit que la révolution française, c'était cool ?). Des vacances en famille. Des week-ends à bosser. Et surtout Battlestar Galactica. Oui, c'est une honte.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'agréables fêtes de fin d'année. Pour ma part, mes tantes et grand-mère m'ont offert fer à repasser et mixeur. Message codé pour me signifier que « Oui ma fille, te voilà bonne à marier ! ». Mais je suis contente. J'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, un magnifique matou de quatre mois d'un roux lustré. J'ai tenté de le kidnapper mais la dite tentative a été un échec.

Sinon, je lis Gatsby le Magnifique parce que bientôt ce sera DiCaprio le Magnifique. J'ai lu une bonne grosse moitié de Anna Karénine puis il y a eu douze pages au sujet de l'agriculture russe puis j'ai vu le film que j'ai pratiquement détesté et j'ai abandonné. Je recherche Bilbo dans une édition digne de ce nom (il ne sera pas dit que je prendrai celle avec une couverture pour enfant de huit ans à la traduction infantilisante). J'ai vu le film, j'ai broyé la main de ma mère avec la scène de la caverne parce que ce foutu Gollum me fout une trouille monstre depuis que je suis gosse (comprenez par là que c'est une réelle phobie qui m'a tiré des crises de paniques extrêmement violentes à une époque) mais j'ai vaincu et j'en suis fière. J'ai vu les Cinq Légendes, je veux mon propre Jack Frost qui a les cheveux les plus magnifiques de toute la création du dessin animé. J'ai vu L'Odyssée de Pi et cette chute brillante et inoubliable m'a achevée.

Niveau série, il me reste les deux derniers épisodes de Battlestar que je n'arrive pas à visionner car après ce sera la fin pour toute la vie entière de l'univers et je veux pas et que je suis amoureuse de Starbuck. En parlant de la fin pour toute la vie entière de l'univers, Merlin 513 m'a tiré larmes et sourires et c'était quand même épique comme final. Sheldon de TBBT est le type le plus cinglé de toutes les séries et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Barney envoie du rêve même si c'est un sacré manipulateur.

Voilà. Dans cet OS, Daphné occupe la scène. Ici encore, des références à La guerre intestine car quand j'y pense Ca fond les glaçons en est la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**La mère des fantômes**

**.**

Daphné scrute le bâtonnet qui commence lentement à virer au rose. Elle inspire prudemment et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle ne pleurera pas. Elle ne pleure plus depuis des années.

« Daphné ? » appelle Antarès de l'autre côté de la porte. « Tu viens, nous allons être en retard. »

Elle se relève et se plante devant le miroir mural. Elle est jolie, c'est incontestable, elle a toujours été la plus jolie de toutes. Elle n'accorde pas un regard au bâtonnet écarlate qu'elle jette dans la poubelle, sans un remord.

Négatif.

.

« Sincèrement Antarès, pourquoi ne pas partir dans les Caraïbes pour votre prochain voyage ? C'est tellement romantique, les îles au soleil, comme si vous étiez seuls au monde, tu ne crois pas ? Daphné, qu'en penses-tu ? Ce serait tellement merveilleux pour vous ! »

Daphné hoche poliment la tête, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Antarès est tout aussi silencieux, il darde sur sa sœur un regard indéchiffrable. Bételgeuse continue de parler, de sourire, de s'extasier sur le romantisme de leur relation, sur leur passion si facilement décelable. Et Daphné acquiesce pour lui faire plaisir.

.

Parfois elle aimerait que Astoria et Drago, le couple parfait, meurent d'une tragique façon. Elle s'habillerait en noir pour aller les enterrer, elle serait jolie évidemment, et digne car elle ne pleurerait pas. Narcissa ne serait pas là, elle serait vue comme une femme rendue folle de douleur et le monde entier finirait par l'oublier.

Au final, on dirait à Daphné qu'elle est tout ce qu'il reste au petit Scorpius. Antarès et elle le prendraient et l'aimeraient plus fort que tous les autres et ils partiraient quelque part où il fait beau mais pas trop chaud et ils seraient la famille parfaite, à leur tour.

.

Cette nuit, Daphné a rêvé de Cédric Diggory. Elle s'est réveillée désorientée et à glisser hors du lit conjugal, secouée de frissons. Elle s'est réfugiée dans la bibliothèque et s'est souvenue du Poufsouffle dont toutes les filles étaient amoureuses avant qu'il ne se transforme en cadavre.

.

Elle dévisage la fille qui fait les paquets au fond de la boutique. Elle est blonde, sa tête est basse comme lasse et elle n'adresse pas un regard aux clients. Elle se cache dans l'ombre et ses mouvements répétitifs ne sont emprunts d'aucune magie. Daphné suppose qu'il s'agit d'une moldue – même si c'est interdit de faire travailler des moldus sur le chemin de traverse.

Mais quand l'autre fille relève brusquement la tête, Daphné a la vision d'une bête fauve et dans un long frémissement, elle comprend. _Loup garou_.

.

Quand elle tend à son tour ses achats à la femme blonde, celle-ci évite son regard. Elle porte un col qui monte haut sur son cou mais parfois dans des gestes brusques et incontrôlables, elle y porte la main et gratte furieusement sa gorge irritée.

« On se connaît non » demande Daphné tandis que les jouets pour Scorpius disparaissent sous un beau papier argenté.

« Je ne crois pas » est la réponse. Le paquet suivant est enveloppé dans un papier doré et Daphné se fait la réflexion qu'elle espère qu'il s'agit du cadeau de Drago. Rien de tel pour s'amuser.

« Veuillez séparer les deux livres » interrompt Daphné alors que la femme est sur le point de mélanger les cadeaux pour ses beaux-parents. Elle regarde à nouveau le col de la femme. En y portant la main, elle a en partie fait tomber son col et ainsi dévoilé le début d'une vilaine cicatrice.

« Lavande Brown, c'est ça ? »

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne fait pas mine d'avoir entendu. Elle remet tous les paquets dans un sac sans fond et le tend à Daphné en regardant au dessus de son épaule. « Joyeux Noël, madame. »

.

Un peu après la guerre, Drago a financé de nombreuses recherches dans un laboratoire renommé de potions. Plus tard, il en a racheté les parts et s'est retrouvé à la tête de la filiale de l'impasse du Tisseur, une vieille baraque dont il a hérité. Il a en outre perfectionné la potion Tue-loup. Ca ne l'a pas pour autant racheté aux yeux du monde – peut-être à ceux de Granger mais celle-là enlacerait une acromentule si ça devait permettre aux sorciers de se réconcilier avec les créatures magiques.

Le soir de Noël, tandis que Scorpius déchire avec un enthousiasme à peine retenu ses multiples cadeaux, Daphné se rapproche de Drago, les yeux rivés sur cet enfant qu'elle adore. « Est-ce que les loup-garou sont recensés quelque part ? » interroge-t-elle, en croisant les bras, sa coupe dans une main. Elle observe brièvement Lucius qui n'a d'yeux que pour son épouse, tel un labrador fidèle.

Drago n'a pas un mouvement. « Evidemment » finit-il par dire sur un tel ton d'évidence qu'à une époque, Daphné se serait vexée.

« Prennent-ils tous la potion ? Ils sont obligés non ? »

Lentement les yeux de Drago basculent sur elle et il la sonde, froidement, toujours aussi impassible. « Ils le sont, en effet. Certains luttent encore mais l'administration est sévère à leur encontre. Celui qui ne prend pas la potion risque une amende et une peine d'emprisonnement. Quelqu'un se charge de convaincre les plus réticents d'entre eux. »

« Qui ? »

Les lèvres de Drago se crispent dans une grimace de dégoût. « Granger » crache-t-il. Le cœur de Daphné se serre en repensant à ce qu'à fait Granger le jour de la grande bataille.

« Pourquoi certains refusent-ils ? »

« Pour diverses raisons » élude Drago mais captant le regard insistant de sa belle sœur, ajoute avec réticence : « Beaucoup sont attachés à leurs… dons. Pour eux, renoncer à la transformation équivaut à renoncer à ce qu'ils sont et donc à avoir honte de leur nature et de leur espèce. D'autres – pensent que je cherche à les empoisonner. »

Daphné esquisse un sourire. Comme ça a du lui coûter de lui révéler cela. Il lui adresse un sourire poli en retour mais tout reste froid chez cet homme.

« Est-ce qu'un loup-garou t'a tapé dans l'œil, Daphné ? » se moque-t-il ensuite. « Prends garde, je vais me sentir obligé de tout révéler à Antarès. »

Antarès justement est accoudé à la cheminée et garde un œil sur Scorpius – le centre de leur monde à tous. L'enfant se précipite vers son oncle pour le remercier du livre qu'il vient de lui offrir et Antarès, comme heureux, s'agenouille pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et recevoir un baiser de sa part.

Daphné pense brusquement au bâtonnet rose qui a fini dans une poubelle et elle a soudain envie de prendre Scorpius et de s'enfuir avec lui.

.

Les rayons sont déserts, Daphné en profite pour se réfugier tout au fond, son livre à la main. Elle s'adosse au mur et parcourt des yeux le sommaire. Elle feuillette distraitement l'anthologie sur les loups-garous, écrite par un loup-garou pour les sorciers. Une vraie petite plaidoirie, Daphné en aurait presque la larme à l'œil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa jambe commence à l'élancer et dans une grimace, elle cherche un endroit où s'asseoir. Elle croise alors le regard pétillant de Granger qui lui sourit aussitôt qu'elle se sait repérer.

« Bonjour Daphné » dit-elle en approchant d'un pas léger. Daphné lui répond d'un signe de tête, incapable de l'appeler par son prénom. Astoria le fait, elle – mais Astoria est si étrange parfois. « Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de t'espionner » ajoute Granger d'un air désolé. Curieusement, Daphné la croit. Personne ne semble plus droit et plus sincère que sainte Granger.

« Je sais » dit-elle en se forçant à sourire un peu.

Granger le prend comme une invitation et avance encore. Ses doigts effleurent presque inconsciemment la tranche des livres qu'elle dépasse. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la lycanthropie. »

Confuse, Daphné baisse les yeux sur son livre qu'elle a presque oublié. « Oui » finit-elle par déclarer. « Drago m'a parlé de ses projets. J'ai eu envie de me renseigner un peu. »

« Tu as raison ! » approuve Granger en secouant farouchement ses longues boucles. « Il est important que les sorciers s'intéressent enfin véritablement à ce problème : ils sont exploités, méprisés, recensés et surveillés. Les loup-garou sont des sorciers avant toute chose – ils ne naissent pas ainsi. Je sais qu'ils pourraient parfaitement s'intégrer dans la communauté sorcière si on leur en donnait les moyens ! »

Elle semble si vivante Granger. Toute fougueuse comme une jeune fille, ses grands idéaux ne semblent plus une tare aux yeux de Daphné. Et puis, la seconde suivante, elle se rappelle de sa jambe, de l'araignée, d'Astoria et de son foutu sursaut patriotique. Elle pense au bâtonnet rose et alors, Granger apparaît comme une sale gamine utopiste qui n'a jamais rien compris.

« Excuse moi » lâche Granger avec un petit rire contrit. « J'ai parfois tendance à – m'enflammer. »

« J'ai vu Lavande Brown avant Noël » annonce Daphné d'un ton badin. « Elle était ici. »

Granger acquiesce, brusquement soucieuse. « J'ai demandé au gérant de lui laisser une chance. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps. »

« Elle faisait les paquets…. »

Granger soupire. Daphné a envie de lui dire que ça ne sert à rien de s'épuiser pour ces gens qui ne font pas l'effort d'oublier leur morsure. Ca n'a pas servi non plus de batailler plus de quinze ans pour des elfes qui n'avaient pas envie de connaître le mot liberté. Granger s'épuise, Granger rappelle à tous qu'il y a eu la guerre, l'avant et l'après. Elle cherche à différencier les deux mais Daphné n'est pas sûre d'en avoir réellement envie.

« Les loup-garou ne sont pas comme nous, Granger » s'entend dire Daphné et aussitôt, l'autre se tend, ses sourcils se rejoignent et enfin, la grande combattante de l'Ordre du Phénix se dresse devant elle.

« Ils portent une marque eux aussi » rappelle la Gryffondor d'un ton glacé. « Comme nous tous. »

Daphné pense à Drago, à Brown, à Potter, à Granger et à elle-même.

.

« Je dois y aller, Granger, passe une bonne journée. »

.

Peu après le nouvel an, Daphné croise à nouveau cette Lavande Brown. Elle est assise sur le banc dans un parc côté moldu et lit un livre, à peine indisposée par le froid mordant. Daphné se glisse près d'elle, emmitouflée dans sa cape la plus épaisse.

Elle est presque certaine que sa claudication a prévenu la lycanthrope de son arrivée et comme l'on dit qu'un loup retient pour toujours un son déjà entendu, Daphné suppose qu'elle sait pertinemment quelle personne s'est assise près d'elle.

Le livre bronche à peine.

« On dit que les loup-garou ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. »

« Ce sont des conneries » répond la voix derrière le livre.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne connais aucun loup-garou qui ait eu des enfants. »

« Est-ce que tu connais seulement des loup-garou, Greengrass ? » fait Brown en baissant enfin son livre. Elle darde son regard sur Daphné et c'est drôle parce que dans son souvenir, Brown lui ressemblait avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. C'est fou comme une morsure peut dégrader les gens.

Les cheveux jadis dorés ont désormais la couleur paille grise des personnes épuisées et ses yeux de prédateurs semblent posséder un bizarre reflet ambré, le regard de la bête qui se cache tout au fond.

« Les loup-garou n'ont pas d'enfant parce que jusque là aucun n'a voulu être responsable d'un autre être que lui-même. Le seul fils de loup-garou connu à ce jour est celui de Remus Lupin. Tu dois le connaître. »

Daphné hoche silencieusement la tête. Elle le connaît – un garçon sympathique aux cheveux bleus qui a un jour sonné au manoir des Malefoy parce qu'il voulait une vraie famille de sang. « Alors c'est le seul enfant de lycanthrope ? »

« Je suppose. » Les yeux du fauve se plissent. Daphné se demande ce que l'on ressent quand deux créatures cohabitent dans le même corps, le même esprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Greengrass ? » Daphné hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux.

.

« Je n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfants. J'ai pensé que toi tu n'avais rien à perdre. Et de l'argent à gagner. »

.

C'est comme une vague qui passe dans le regard bleu et ambre et qui s'étiole dans la douleur et la rage. Brown ferme son livre d'un geste sec et se lève, à peine vêtue dans ce froid de début d'année. « Tu es complètement cinglée » lâche la Gryffondor avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Daphné reste seule dans le petit matin glacial, ses bras serrés contre son ventre vide.

.

Le bâtonnet suivant est rose lui aussi. Daphné ne lui laisse pas le temps de virer à l'écarlate, elle le brûle bien avant.

* * *

><p>Dans une précédente version de la nouvelle génération, Daphné avait deux enfants trop classes mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne dis pas qu'un jour je reprendrais ses gamins pour les placer dans un OS.<p>

Encore un peu de Hermione – le personnage qui m'inspire le plus et qui m'inspirera toujours. Lavande parce que les films la font passer pour morte et c'est une hérésie. Lavande qui en sa condition de lycanthrope est rejetée par la brillante société sorcière et donc sans job, sans argent, sans rien dans la vie – même si je suis sûre qu'elle va finir par trouver l'homme de sa vie, mmh. Et donc qui aurait tout à gagner – ou tout à perdre – de la proposition de Daphné.

Après cet OS, je vous en offrirai peut-être un dernier mais il n'y a que des idées un peu en vrac alors j'hésite à le publier tel quel ou à l'arranger un peu.

Sinon pour cette année 2013, probablement une nouvelle fic, une vraie, j'entends, avec des chapitres longs et une intrigue. Encore quelques détails à gérer et elle sera bientôt en ligne.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort – pardon pour ces notes presque plus longues que l'OS lui-même.


End file.
